You
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Just a vague story based on 'You' by Framing Hanley. Malec! Rated T. R&R


Do you remember? Do you remember, all of those times that we've had? All those times that we just goofed around and got in trouble? All the times that we've just lazed around my house, just you and me? It was like we were the only ones in the world.

But seriously, do you remember us at all?

Do you remember you? Your black hair that used to gleam in the sun's rays. Your blue eyes that conveyed every emotion that you couldn't say aloud. Your adorable stuttering, that had me hooked the moment I met you. The way that you thought that you were far more superior. The way that you used to cuddle my cat, even though you hated him so much that you wouldn't mind if he burned in hell.

Do you remember me? The way that I tried to dress you up, even though you hated it. The way that I wore excess amounts of glitter. The way that I had my hair up every day, even though you always loved it down. The way that I wore too much makeup, even though you loved it when I went for the natural look sometimes. The way that I ignored you weeks on end because I was jealous that you had feelings for _him._ The way that we fought the demons together. The way that I thought I lost you forever, even though our forever is just starting.

I remember it all. I remember because I never wanted to lose you. I remember because its the only thing I have left. I remember because I miss you so much, it feels like I'm dying a slow agonizing death. It hurt so much, missing you I mean.

You'd be so shy and insecure. I'd be so sure that we were meant to be. I guess the expression 'opposites attract more than anything' applies a lot here. But, your shyness and insecurity were undoubtedly the most cutest things ever.

But baby, do you remember all of those harsh words and mean comments that obscure every good memory? The way that we fought. It tore me to the core. It just wasn't fair that we fought so much. You would just walk out, and leave me behind to cry into my poor cat's head and tell him how much I screwed up.

And do you remember, the time we first said 'I love you' to each other? I swear, I was the most happiest man alive that day. But then again, I thought I was the happiest man when you agreed to start dating me. But, I guess on that day I was just even more happy. Those three words. I never said them to anyone in my entire life. But to you. Because you were the most special and important thing to me ever.

And do you remember the day that your mom walked in on us kissing in your room? I swear your head was going to explode from all the blood it was receiving at that moment. I remember your mom's expression pretty vividly too. She was in a state of shock and embarrassment. It was hilarious. She walked out of the room stoically and we just left off where we were to. Ah, such a funny day.

And I try to remember these things because, memories fade over time. And soon, if I'm not careful all these memories will be gone. And I'll have nothing left of you. And that thought scares me so much, it doesn't even make sense.

But, I just wish that our time wasn't cut short. I wish I was able to get there a few minutes before. If I had made it, I would have been able to save you. Earlier that day, I found an immortality spell. I was going to come over later and ask you if you wanted forever.

Forever with me. Something we both wanted. You wanted to be with me forever, and I was just too selfish to say anything. I didn't give you an answer that day, and you looked so devastated that I didn't reply. You just walked out of the house, without another word.

I guess we were just chasing dreams, huh?

Dreams that we knew that wouldn't come true. Just something to hope and possibly rely on. Something to keep us from breaking down and just breaking. Dreams. Just dreams. Something that our minds came up with. Just something.

And here it is. A hundred years later. You died long ago and I just slipped into something that isn't quite mourning but not forgetting. Something, though.

And nothing, could keep me from remembering those memories and times that we've had together.

Just because I don't want to lose everything that I had of you.

And if memories are all I got.

Then, so be it.

_A/n: Okay not sure where this came from. It was meant to be an original story, but somehow it turned out to be a Malec fanfic. Anyway, this inspiration for this was from 'You' by Framing Hanley. _

_And I'm not entirely sure that this makes sense. I'm pretty positive it doesn't. I just typed down what I was feeling at the moment and turned it into a vague and weird story. I guess this is what I get for writing at almost 12:00 in the night and telling my little sister off for not shutting up about me writing. _

_Anyway, you guys should really look up 'You' by Framing Hanley. Its an amazing song and I totally recommend it. _

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


End file.
